Problem: Simplify $\dfrac{111}{9999} \cdot 33.$
Solution: Note that 111 and 9999 have a common factor of 3. Also, 33 and 3333 have a common factor of 33. We get \begin{align*}
\dfrac{\cancelto{37}{111}\hspace{8mm}}{\cancelto{3333}{9999}\hspace{8mm}} \cdot 33 &= \dfrac{37}{\cancelto{101}{3333}\hspace{6mm}} \cdot \cancelto{1}{33}\hspace{6mm} \\ &= \boxed{\dfrac{37}{101}}.
\end{align*}